Life With Moody
by Fishlover
Summary: Sequal to 'The Moody Past Of 625'. 625 falls in love with Moody, but he is too shy to admit it to her.
1. Chapter 1: Lovesickness

(I do not own any of the lilo and stitch characters, except for Moody. She's my experiment! This is the sequel to The Moody Past Of 625)

Life With Moody

Chapter 1: Lovesickness

It was late at night and Gantu, 625 and Moody were getting ready for bed. Moody had nowhere to sleep. 625 saw Moody and he went up to her,'' Take my bed. I could sleep downstairs, on the couch.'' '' Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother?'', Moody asked, sweetly. '' Yes I'm sure. Good night Moody. I'll see you in the morning,'' 625 yawned. He walked away. Moody laid down on 625's bed. Gantu looked at her,'' So have you two known each other long?'' '' Yes. I've been friends with 625 ever since he was made, so shy and sweet...''. '' Shy and sweet? That does not sound like 625 at all. He's usually rude and sarcastic.'' '' That's because you didn't even know why he was like that, he was hiding his true emotions... using sarcasm. Well good night, and don't forget to turn off the light.'' Gantu turned off the light and fell asleep. Moody couldn't sleep, thinking about 625 sleeping downstairs. She went down the elevator to look for him,'' 625, where are you?'' She decided to check the kitchen first, and there he was, drinking a glass of water. '' 625, are you okay?'' '' Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thirsty. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?''. '' Yes, but I just wanted to check on you to see if you were okay.'' '' Well, I'm fine. See, no scratches or bruises. I'm gonna go to sleep. Good night Moody''. Moody watched 625 walk to his favorite chair and fall asleep. Moody went back to bed.

Morning...

625 was standing in front of Moody with a sandwich in a plate for her. Moody opened her eyes and yawned,'' 625? Why are you awake so early? You usually sleep until nine thirty in the morning, not until...''. She looked at the clock,'' Seven fifteen in the morning.'' '' I know, uh... I made breakfast for you.'' Moody saw the sandwich on the plate. She smiled,'' That's so sweet of you''. 625 blushed as Moody's belly turned pink (embarrassment),'' Uh... Excuse me''. 625 left the room,'' I need some air''. He passed by Gantu, who was chuckling at 625's red face,'' What is it G? Why are you laughing at me?'' '' I've never seen you blush before. (Laughs) Sorry.'' ''Enough! My face isn't red!'', 625 fibbed, as his face was still bright red,'' I'm just... just...''. '' Embarrassed?'', Moody interrupted. 625 stammered,'' No! I'm just um...''. '' I'll say it again... embarrassed?'', Moody chuckled,'' My belly never lies''. '' Oh! '', 625 groaned. He went outside to get some fresh air. He looked around to see if he was all by himself. He sighed,'' Why is my heart racing a million miles an hour?'' He groaned again before he went back into the ship,'' Hi G. Where's Moody?'' '' She's waiting for you in the kitchen. She figured you needed some time alone to get your fresh air'', Gantu said,'' Also I can't believe to ask you this but, are you in love with her?'' 625 stammered then scoffed,'' Don't be ridiculous. Me in love? Ha! What a joke!'' Gantu starred at 625,'' Tell me your on love''. The conversation was making 625 very nervous,'' I'm not in love.'' Gantu continued to stare at 625. '' I'M NOT IN LOVE! '', 625 shouted,'' NOT, NOT, NOT! '' ''Okay, but watch out for the symptoms of love.'' '' Love symptoms? What are they?'' ''First is sweaty hands, then it's your heart racing, then you can't seem talk to that special someone you love, next you blush and stammer, butterflies in your stomach, you start doing clumsy things by accident, and then you start to get nervous every time you're around someone you love'', Gantu teased. 625 gulped knowing he had one of those symptoms ,'' Thanks. I'll try to remember that.'' He walked to the kitchen,'' Hi Moody''. '' 625? I didn't hear you walk in'', Moody said,'' So do you want to do something like play a game or go someplace?'' '' S-sure. Where'd you like to go to?'', 625 said, beginning to feel nervous. Moody's belly turned purple. (mixed emotions.) '' We could go to the park after you finish taking your nap so you won't be cranky and tired when we go there'', Moody said. 625 thought about it ,''Okay Moody''.


	2. Chapter 2: The Park

(I do not own any of the Lilo and Stitch characters, except for Moody, she's my experiment!)

Life With Moody

Chapter 2 : The Park

625 walked to his favorite chair to take his nap. He closed his eyes as he sat comfortably in his chair and slowly drifted off to sleep. Moody got a blanket and put it over 625, so he could be nice and warm,'' Have a good nap, 625.'' 625 didn't answer since he was in a deep sleep. Moody sat down on another chair and read a book. She herd 625 sleep-talking,'' Not in love, not in love, not in love...''. '' This is a little unusual, 625 never sleep-talks unless he knows something that's bugging him. Usually he'd talk to me about it'', Moody said, to herself.

Later...

625 woke up from his nap,'' Oh Moody, are you ready to go to the park? Oh sweetheart? Where are you?'' '' Sweetheart? You've never called me that before'', Moody said. 625 blushed for a few seconds,'' Ready to go to the park?'' Moody giggled,'' Okay. I packed some of your sandwiches so we could have a picnic.''

625 grinned,'' Let's go''. Gantu saw 625 and Moody walk out. He began to feel jealous and lonely. 625 took Moody to the park. '' So, what do you think we should do,'' 625 asked,'' Skip rocks? Swing? Slide? Eat?''. Moody giggled at 625's eating suggestion,'' Maybe we could skip rocks at the pond.'' 625 saw a Frisbee fly toward him. He caught it,'' Maybe we could play with the Frisbee?'' Moody smiled,'' Okay, but I'm not very good at throwing it.'' '' I could teach you, watch me. The trick is in the wrist''. Moody watched as 625 threw the Frisbee and it landed on a bush,'' Wow! You're really good at this.'' 625 got the Frisbee and gave it to Moody,'' Here now you try.'' Moody threw the Frisbee and it hit somebody nearby in the face.

_'' Hey who threw that!''_

'' Whoops! Let's get out of here before that person finds out that I threw it,'' Moody said, to 625. '' Right behind you'', 625 said,'' Run!'' They ran away. '' A swing!'', Moody said. '' I'll push you while you ride. I don't mind'', 625 said. Moody sat on the swing while 625 swung her. Gantu was spying on them from a distance,'' 625, you're play date ends today''. He got his blaster and shot the rope which held the swing together. Moody fell. '' Moody! Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Here, let me help you up,'' 625 said, worriedly. '' I'm fine, 625. Why'd the swing collapse?'' 625 did remember hearing the sound of a blaster,'' I think I know.'' He caught a glimpse of Gantu hiding in the bushes.'' Oh G. Why are you doing this to me?'', 625 said softly, to himself. Moody wondered who 625 was talking to,'' 625? Who are you talking to? There's nobody out there.'' '' I was just talking to myself.'' Stitch and Lilo were at the park also after they heard the sound of Gantu's blaster. Stitch saw 625 with Moody,'' Lilo look.'' '' 625? What's he doing at the park? With Moody! Gantu maybe let 625 spend a little time with Moody before she'll get sent to Hamsterveil. We've got to rescue her. I've got a plan''. Stitch listened to Lilo's plan, as she whispered it in his ear. Gantu never noticed Lilo nor Stitch. 625 walked Moody to a quiet spot underneath a tree,'' Let's sit here and rest for a while, that way nobody will bother us.'' Moody looked at 625 as he had his head down,'' What's wrong?''

'' Oh, nothing'', 625 said.'' I remember a long time ago when you felt sad or guilty you'd sleep-talk. You were sleep-talking when you were taking a nap,'' Moody said. 625 was surprised,'' I was sleep-talking again? Oh! Don't ever listen to whatever I say in my sleep! It's never true!'' Moody held 625's hand,'' You're hands are sweaty''.

625 was beginning to feel nervous,'' T-t-that's normal. M-my hands are usually sweaty.'' Moody knew that 625 was lying,'' Let's set up the picnic. I'm famished.'' 625 was too nervous to eat a thing. Moody noticed that he wasn't eating his sandwich, he was picking at it. _Great, I have butterflies in my stomach, _625 thought. Moody's belly was purple,'' Mixed emotions, 625?'' '' Hmm,'' 625 answered, not paying attention. '' 625? 625? Are you listening to me?'' 625 still didn't answer. Moody gave up. _What are those symptoms that Gantu told me? Oh yeah sweaty hands, got that. Butterflies in my stomach, got it. Also I'm having a hard time trying to talk to her, I'm blushing easily, stammering, heart racing, nervousness, but clumsiness thank goodness I don't have that, _625 thought, to himself. '' 625, do you want some water to drink?'', Moody asked. 625 only nodded his head. He picked up a cup and accidently dropped it when Moody was filling it with water,'' Oops!'' Moody was all wet. '' Sorry Moody'', 625 said. Moody dried herself off,'' It's okay''. _Thought too soon, _ 625 thought to himself,_ Great, I'm in love, but how can I admit that to Moody without stammering? My stomach hurts._ Moody looked at 625, who was holding his stomach,'' Are you okay? Does your stomach hurt?'' 625 moaned,'' Yes, but I'll be fine''. 625 stood up. He felt the pain intensify when he stood up,'' Oh!'' He sat on the ground. Moody looked at him,'' Perhaps we should stay here, for a while until your stomach stops bothering you''. 625 agreed. They watched the sun set.


	3. Chapter 3: Lilo's Plan

(I do not own any of the Lilo and Stitch characters, except for Moody, she's my experiment!)

Life With Moody

Chapter 3: Lilo's Plan

Lilo was at her house with Stitch. '' Stitch, you try to catch Moody and bring her back here without the big dummy and sandwich boy seeing you''. '' Ih''. Stitch ran outside knowing his job.

Gantu's ship...

625 and Moody were back from the park. 625 was nervous around Moody. Gantu was looking at newspaper, when he was really looking at 625, who was by himself.

'' Something wrong, 625?'', Gantu asked. 625 was silent for a few seconds,'' No, Moody's taking a nap upstairs.'' '' So are...'' '' I'M NOT IN LOVE!'', 625 interrupted.

'' I wasn't going to ask you that. I was going to say are you going to make sandwiches?'' '' No, not really''. '' Are you sick? I never heard or seen you turn down a sandwich before''. '' I'm not sick, it's just um... I ate too many sandwiches at the park with Moody.'' Stitch saw 625 talking to Gantu. He snuck to the bedroom where Moody was sleeping. He put her in a capture container, where Moody awoke,'' Hey!

Let me go! 625! Help!'' 625 could hear Moody's screams,'' Moody! 626 put her down! Don't make me use this!'' 625 was holding Gantu's blaster in his hands. Stitch was unfazed by the blaster gun,'' Feeboogu!'' 625 pulled the trigger and out came a net. Stitch caught thee net and threw it at 625. He ran off with Moody in a capture container,'' 625!'' 625 ran up to Gantu,'' G! 626 stole Moody!'' Gantu didn't react the same way 625 reacted,'' So?'' ''So? Gantu, he stole Moody. You don't care?'' '' Not really.'' '' G? why are you doing this to me?'' ,625 began to cry. Gantu couldn't stand to see 625 cry,'' You really cared for her''. '' Yep, and if you aren't going to help me save her, then I'll go myself.'' 625 was headed to the exit,'' Plus, I saw you at the park, spying on us.'' He left. Gantu began to feel really guilty. 625 ran to Stitch's house,'' Moody. Moody?'' He looked out the window and saw Moody in Jumba's room. Moody didn't talk to anybody. Lilo came up to her,'' Moody, why are you angry?'' ''You took me away from the experiment that cared about me, and I loved him''. 625 was shocked and surprised to hear those words,'' She loves me''.

He smiled as he broke into the room,'' Moody, you loved me?'' '' 625? I knew you'd come to my rescue.'' 625 smiled. Stitch leapt up in front of 625. '' Stitch, stop'', Lilo said. '' Huh?'' '' Moody's in love with 625, so I guess that's her one true place, staying with the big dummy''. '' Moody, you're in love with me?'', 625 asked. '' Yes. What about you?'' 625 blushed,'' I was too embarrassed to tell you but, (sigh) I love you too''. Moody smiled. Stitch let her free from the capture container. Moody and 625 hugged each other. '' Aww'', Lilo said. Gantu lifted off the roof,'' Give me 623''.

'' Hi G'', 625 said. ''What?'' , Gantu said, surprised. He was expecting a fight, but he decided to leave. '' Let's go, Moody'', 625 said. Moody followed. They left Stitch's house. '' Nice night, and the moon is shining beautifully'', Moody said,'' Don't you think so, 625?'' 625 cleared his throat,'' Yes it is, sweetheart''. '' You called me sweetheart again!'' 625 blushed,'' Ugh!'' '' And you're blushing again''. 625 didn't say a word. They walked back to the ship. Gantu went up to 625,'' Sorry, for not helping you before. I was just jealous because you were spending time with 623 instead of me.'' 625 smiled,'' I forgive you''. Moody smiled as she took 625 to the kitchen and help him make sandwiches. '' I love you, 625''. '' I love you too, Moody'', 625 said, clearly. They stared into each other's eyes and smiled. Now they were happy and together again.

The End


End file.
